


The Hunt For Red October

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom), Strike Back, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Bronx SVU, CIA, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, FBI, Human Trafficking, M/M, Manhatten SVU, Section 20, sex crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: RED OCTOBER: An International group of Men and Womenfrom divergent countries and ethnicities and responsiblefor 80% of the traffic in Children and Young Adults in theentire world. The NYC offices of the FBI, CIA, Special Victims Unit(SVU), and "Section 20", (a secretive branch of the British DefenceIntelligence service (DI), who operate several high risk, priority missionsthroughout the globe one of the main principles of RO is a British National)The S20 consists of Major Rachel Dalton, Sgt Damien Scott, a formerUS Delta Force Operator, and Sgt Michael Stonebridge, a Former BritishRoyal Marine.





	1. Reade Srikes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AppolloXL5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AppolloXL5), [sunnysideup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysideup/gifts), [MyOwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwen/gifts), [TigerKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKitsune/gifts), [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts), [MadAbout_the_Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAbout_the_Boy/gifts), [Aesthetically_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/gifts), [Kam18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam18/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [ShadowAgent1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAgent1/gifts), [PurpleJayBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJayBird/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [wicca7002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/gifts), [cindythechef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindythechef/gifts), [pcamxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcamxx/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

> RATED FOR WARNING AND EXPLICIT SEX IN SUBSEQUENT CHAPTERS  
ALSO VIOLENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SECTION 20 has been called in to assist in the hunt for a child  
trafficker with possible ties to Madeline Burke. Bronx and  
Manhatton SVU are involved, as well as a mid-town FBI Field office  
Sgt Damien Scott (Section 20) has made one too many (NON-FACTUAL)  
veiled inferences to sexual liaisons between himself and Natasha Zapata,  
resulting in a violent fistfight between himself and Edgar Reade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE ALERT

Despite Sgt Michael Stonebridge's (Section 20) best efforts, Damien Scott (his Partner in Section  
20-also a Sgt) refuses to cease his long diatribe about the many (inferred) sexual encounters between  
himself and Special Agent Natasha Zapata (all FICTIONAL), he's doing it to 'spin-up' (irritate, provoke) Special  
Agent Edgar Reade, who clearly has a more than 'platonic interest' in his lovely Latina Partner. Stonebridge  
can see that the bearded agent is getting angrier by the minute, and he's worried that the shit will certainly fly  
if Scott doesn't PLEASE should the fuck up in the next ten seconds....SHIT! As predicted, Reade stops readying the  
weapons and goes straight at the burly Ex-Special Forces Operator, catching him unaware with the speed and  
ferocity of his attack.

FUCKFUCKFUCUUUCK...when the Section 20 mucky-mucks get wind of THIS...with Weller's help,  
he wrestles the outraged Damien into a corner as far away from Reade as they can get; both men have sustained  
some damage, and they continue screaming curses and insults at each other until Reade frees himself from the clutches  
of Sonny Carlisi and an FBI S.W.A.T. Team member and storms out.

"WHAT-IN-THE-LIVING-FUCK was that, Mate? We have to WORK with this lot...MAJOR DALTON is going to  
fucking HAVE US (strictly discipline us) when word of this filters back, which it will...Why PUSH the man like that?  
He was fucking FURIOUS-I could see it, and I know that you did as well."

"Fuck HIM...I was fucking with him, passing time. Fuck him if he can't take a joke. Besides, (a conspiratorial  
wink), it's just a matter of time until fantasy becomes reality...you know yourself that once Damien Scott sights  
on a target, that target will FALL."

"Fucking hopeless," Stonebridge growls.

Ten minutes later, Stonebridge's phone buzzes: the screen reads "Dalton"...BLOODY FUCKING HELL!", the blonde  
man screams, kicking a nearby box of supplies.


	2. Zapata Strikes Back

"Tasha!...TASHA!" Patterson seems panicked, out of breath as she runs up to the  
Latina Agent.

Now ZAPATA's alarmed. "What! What is it! READE!?"

Her blonde friend manages to gasp, "You have to find him-RIGHT NOW! He and and Damien Scott  
just tangled ass, and he needs to be talked down-I've never seen him this pissed."

"WAIT-why's he fighting Scott?"

"Three guesses, and I'll save you some time: what else?"

"THIS SHIT, AGAIN! These sizzling hook-ups he won't shut up about _NEVER HAPPENED!!_

"You know the type, Tash...he's so used to weak-minded Women's panties falling off on their own the second  
he gets within striking distance- the kind who find his looks and bullshit so irresistible-he can't fathom one of them  
NOT being YOU."

"He just couldn't let shit happen on it's own...I'm not saying it would have, but shaming your way into some  
pussy, or the old MALE STAND-BY: "it's OUT THERE, so maybe she''ll cock her knees up, since everyone thinks  
we did it anyway' is the WRONG ANSWER with Zapata...JESUS, this is gonna fuck me up with Reade!"

Zapata is suddenly furious-not JUST ANGRY, BLINDINGLY SO-she yells, "I'MA START THROWING SHIT!"

Patterson suggests they take some action that might result in a solution-sometimes you HAVE to throw shit,  
but in this case locating Reade's '20' is step one. "We gotta FIND READE, then go from there.Yeah?"

"Yeah...let's go."

When they locate Reade, in a corner behind the joint task force staging area, alone. Patterson stays a short  
distance away, while Zapata approaches him.

He has a small gash in his left eyebrow, and a swelling beneath his other eye. "Your face...are you okay?"

He brushes the question aside, asking one of his own: "Is any of that shit Loudmouth was spouting off about true?"

"It is NOT."

"He mentioned the little mole on your left side, just below the bra line."

"He must've seen that on that mission to Minsk-we'd gotten separated from you, Stonebridge, Martinez, and Weller-  
we jacked a janitorial crew for their uniforms, and walked right out past the Militsiya (Belarus Police Service), I told  
you about that...Jane and I were laughing about how he was more focused on watching us strip-down then getting  
the fuck out of there? Baby-C'MON...Damien? Even at THAT TIME my judgement wasn't so compromised I'd go to bed with  
DAMIEN SCOTT"...

"Yeah...okay." After that he doesn't say anything else for some time, and so Tasha is compelled to break the silence.

"Reade. You and I weren't a couple at that time, and if I had done what he claims, I'd come clean...I told you that I'm  
finished lying to you, shading the truth, holding things back-all of that is DONE. I'll bet he never actually SAID that we  
fucked, right.? He just alluded to it?

"Hmmm...yes-now that I think about it...he talked around it, implied it."

'We find him so that I can 'SPILL THE TEA' on his ass in public. We have to get in front of this, make him admit he's been claiming  
pussy he never got. NEVER GOT, Reade."

"Okay"

"DON'T HIT HIM...or SHOOT HIM...or KICK HIM.. or THROW A GRENADE AT HIM...OR..."

"I get it...let you handle it."

"Thass wus up, Agent Reade. Un beso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains ADULT LANGUAGE and IMPLIED NON-  
CONSENSUAL TOUCHING (past)


	3. Zapata Strikes Back (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata sets Damien Scott straight-and the mission's a GO

*MAJOR DALTON*

"SGT. STONEBRIDGE! I rely on you to keep that American wanker (fuck-up) on a leash-certainly  
easier said than done-AND YES, SGT SCOTT, I'M AWARE THAT YOU ARE LISTENING!... listen  
CAREFULLY, THE TWO OF YOU: this last 'incident' is FAR OVER THE LINE-CIA, FBI, and the New  
York Police Commissioner have ALL been in touch: you can imagine what OUR higher ups have to say  
about the dust-up with Agent Reade...I have been ordered-meaning that YOU PAIR HAVE BEEN ORDERED-  
to provoke no further incidents with any of the joint task force members, and to apologize-SCOTT- to the Agent  
in question, AND to Assistant Director Weller. You are to assure him that our team will cause no further incidents  
that might imperil this mission. Stay out of Agent Zapata's way. CEASE ALL RUMOR-MONGERING.Do you both  
understand?"

Stonebridge: "Copy, Major."

Scott: "Copy."

"Good hunting. A word, Sgt Stonebridge."

Scott excuses himself and walks away.)

*ZAPATA DOESN'T START THROWING SHIT...YET...*

Zapata, trailed by Reade (the bloke he'd scruffed with earlier) are striding toward him, and  
neither looks to be in a jovial mood. Reade, especially doesn't look pleased, and Scott puts the  
rocket launcher he's been re-checking and stands, ready for 'round two'-he seems to have completely  
forgotten the discussions with Stonebridge and Major Dalton regarding his behavior.

"DAMIEN SCOTT!", the Latina shouts, at a distance of perhaps 10 meters (feet) away. Heads turn all  
around the staging area (looks like the monotony's about to be broken-AGAIN!!)

"Ahhh!...the beautiful Agent Zapata! A singular pleasure..."

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE WHO'LL LISTEN THAT YOU AND I FUCKED! CLAIMING PUSSY  
YOU NEVER GOT IS _SOME WEAK ASS SHIT!"_

Danien tries to defend himself: "Here now, Hon...we we can talk this out in private, what do you say?  
Here, let's go over there..."

"NonononoNO! You don't continue to feed the rumor that you and I have, had or ever will have a sexual relationship,  
a 'hook-up' or 'having a GO', I mean to say, in PRIVATE! _I will enjoy the singular pleasure of putting a round_  
into your pea brain if you keep it up...I've HAD IT WITH YOU, Fucker!? That brief speech was delivered in a deliberate,  
measured, calm (ELEVATED) tone of voice. A crowd has gathered, and Scott finally realizes the volatility of the situation  
may have reached< critical mass...

Shocking all of those around him (including Stonebridge, who came running as soon as the shouting started), Damien blurts, "I  
APOLOGIZE! OK...I apologize for all of the distress, the anxiety and any problems I caused between the two of you...(addressing  
Reade) he says "Agent...I mean it-I've been an asshole, and you had every right to jump me." He puts out his left fist, which, after  
hesitating briefly, the Bureau agent taps with his.

"Agent Zapata, you won't hear me stirring any more rumors up about you and I.".Zapata shakes the hand he offers, mollified by Scott's  
quite surprising (and wholly un-expected change in attitude.)

"Now that we're cool, I have some Fourex on ice at Stonebridge and my set-up. We can drink to it, before tonight's briefing."

Zapata looks to Reade, who answers, " Yeah, OK...we'll see you there in 15?"

Damien Scott nods and walks away. Edgar Reade is still somewhat stunned. "Damn...that's a fucking 'from deep deep left' turn  
in events right there."

Zapata: "Verdad?"


	4. THE TIME HAS COME...FOR EVERYONE TO CLEAN UP HIS OWN BACKYARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Task Force forms and assignments are given. Section 20's  
Rachel Dalton decides to join her team in NY, along with Julia  
Richmond. Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen, Aram Mojabai, and Samar  
Mavabi have traveled from Washington DC to join their fellow Agents  
at the CIRG. Both NYPD and CPD SVU and Terrorism groups are either  
in NY, or enroute.

“Stonebridge-should I be there in person-oversee this operation from there?”

“I couldn’t say, Major. Your presence may have a calming effect on my fellow Sergeant”

“Yes. Yes…I’m bringing Richmond along. Expect us sometime tomorrow. Special Agent Martinez is again on loan from the DEA, and will be part of our team as well.”

“At half-staff”

“Sorry?”

“I’ll expect you lot at HALF-PAST…whichever hour.”

“Save the cheekiness, Sergeant. Tamp your Mate down. Seeing Richmond may serve dual purposes on that front. Right, until the morrow.”

“Yes, Mam”. The thought of Major Rachel Scott in his bed again indeed has his groin at ‘half-mast”.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lt. Olivia Benson, NYPD SVU Manhattan, has orders from One Police Plaza to coordinate with Bronx SVU, Chicago PD, and the Chicago District Attorney’s office, among others, to provide investigative ‘chops’ to the task force (human trafficking is one of their mandates). In her office are Special Agents Elizabeth Keen, Donald Ressler, Sumar Navabi, and Aram Mojtabai. Their boss, Assistant Director Harold Cooper, remains in DC. None of the agents mention Raymond Reddington’s involvement, which could potentially complicate matters, for obvious reasons. 

Ressler says, “Our presence here is only as the federal faces, so to speak, of this coordinated effort. Our mandate is to work in concert with NYPD, as well as the other agencies involved. The task force is OURS, while we recognize the expertise your group brings to the table. This is your wheelhouse, and we are to be guided by that, per orders from the Director”.

Olivia nods. “We appreciate that. Our police commissioners have made it clear that Federal agencies have the lead on this. Detective Sergeant hank Voight from Chicago should be here by 1400hrs. His teams’ take on this will be invaluable. I’d like to introduce ADA Rafael Barba.”

Barba steps up. “Gentleman and ladies, I’ve heard good things, and I’m looking forward to working with you all. ADA Peter Stone from Chicago, as well as the Baltimore, Maryland, and Richmond, VA ADAS, understand why we are here, and the though our various bosses are even now considering how to divvy up the credit when we bring these creeps down, BRINGING THEM DOWN is the endgame.”

Ressler adds “The Manhattan FBI office has been designated as the task force HQ by the FBI Director. Please arrange to have your teams housed their for the duration, including your techs. And I misspoke earlier: The Critical Incident Response Team, headed by Assistant Director Edgar Reade, are actually the tip of the spear for this ops. If we could all be in place by 2200hrs tonight, that’d be great.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Isobel Castille briefs her agents on what to expect in the coming hours: Agents from the D.C. office, DEA, US Marshals, and Section 20 are to office in their location. Agent Patterson, from the CIRG, is lead for the techs, meaning Kristen, The DC tech specialist Agent Mojtabai, Detective Teru from SVU, and the Chicago PD Guy, Detective Gerwitz are all assigned to her for the duration. We’ve made space for Chicago PD, and the four Section 20 operatives from British Intelligence. LADIES: be on the look-out for this DAMIEN SCOTT character. He’s as good as you can get in the field, but he casts a wide net, female-wise, wherever he goes, so if you do fall into his snare, keep it out of these four walls.”

Lots of laughter all around. “Alright, that’s all I have. Jubal, a word please?”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“I just kinda can’t believe that you though me so weak as to fall into Damien Scott’s dick snare, of all people. When have I ever been with anyone like that? I’ll tell you when: NEVER? I’m dedicated to YOU. I only want YOU. The whole time I’ve known you, since the week after we, met, I’ve been YOURS. Soccer Coach Guy and Loan Officer Guy…pasa tiempos (past times) until YOU could be mine. I’ve only ever been YOURS.” Is she crying, or about to cry?

“Me perdonas? (forgive me?) Era celoso, pero ya no. Te quiero, te amo” (I was jealous, but no more. I want you, and I love you).

“Muéstrame”

Their coupling is quick, and passionate. During, when she expresses that her throat is dry, he stands, still impaled deeply within, and carries her into the kitchen…the refrigerator yields two bottles of cold water, which they each gulp in one long draught. Rather than return to the bedroom, he carries her from room to room, po-going upon his massive boner ‘spinner style’. The condo is filled with their gasps, groans, and exhalations of love. 

Back in bed, Tasha whispers “Keep loving me, Reade…PROMISE.”

“I promise.”


End file.
